


it's not look like i don't like you; Markhyuck

by Baelinsh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, Porn jokes, Teacher-Student Relationship, gamer lee haechan, hts, no-label relationship, slight xiaodery, teacher mark lee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelinsh/pseuds/Baelinsh
Summary: Mark dan Haechan memang hanya sepasang guru-murid les biasa, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	it's not look like i don't like you; Markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> idk how but i think this fic is best serves with Lowkey by NIKI. 
> 
> happy reading^^

it's not look like I don't like you

a Markhyuck fic

baelinsh

* * *

"Game lagi?"

Satu pertanyaan sarkas tersebut sukses mengalihkan atensi Haechan dari layar PC-nya menuju ke samping, ke arah seorang lelaki berjas yang tengah menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamata bulat lelaki itu. Haechan memandang lelaki itu sebentar lalu kembali menatap fokus kepada layar PC-nya. "Hari ini ada turnamen," jawabnya malas.

"dan hari ini jam privat-mu, Haechan. Matikan PC mu, kita belajar," suara dengusan turut terdengar seiring ucapan menuntut tersebut. Haechan langsung memutar matanya malas.

"Mark _Ssaem_ , nanti saja, ya, aku sedang sibuk!!!" rengek Haechan sambil jarinya terus bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_. Dahinya berkerut seiring matanya yang terpaku menatap tajam layar komputer seakan ingin menembus layar bercahaya tersebut. 

"Haechan tapi ini jam mengajarku. Ada saatnya bermain ada saatnya belajar," ucap Mark menatap Haechan jengah. 

"Terakhir kali kau mengajarku sampai larut malam— _aa!_ INI KENAPA?!" teriakan nyaring Haechan mengejutkan Mark yang sedang mengeluarkan buku-buku mengejarnya di atas kasur Haechan. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik menuju meja komputer Haechan yang ada di dekat jendela kemudian mendapati muridnya itu tengah memencet _keyboard_ -nya brutal. 

Mark masih tampak memproses kejadian tersebut sebelum akhirnya satu teriakan terakhir dari Haechan menyadarkan dirinya.

"AKU KALAH?!" teriak Haechan tak percaya. Ia menatap nanar layar PC-nya lalu jari-jari nya melemas di atas _keyboard_ bercahaya warna-warni nya.

"Itu hanya game," geleng Mark sambil terkekeh. Ah, dasar anak zaman sekarang.

"Ini turnamen!" Teriak Haechan kesal. "AKU KALAH DI TURNAMEN!" 

"Kau bisa mencobanya lagi—"

"Kau menghancurkannya! Ini semua gara-garamu Mark _Ssaem!_ Kau menggangguku menyuruhku belajar, padahal aku sudah menyicil jadwal belajarku hari ini dengan cara belajar sampai larut malam di pertemuan terakhir. Aku sudah mengirimmu pesan, aku bilang kan aku sedang sibuk lalu kenapa—eh? ADA SERVER BARU! YES!"

Mark terdiam menatap tiap gerak-gerik muridnya itu; bagaimana bibir itu mengoceh panjang lebar meluapkan kekesalan, hingga mata berbinar itu yang menatap layar PC bak melihat harta karun. Lalu tak lama kemudian, suara musik keras yang berasal dari _speaker_ PC telah memenuhi ruangan. Yap, Haechan mulai bermain game lagi. Dasar anak zaman sekarang, Mark tak mengerti. 

Baiklah sesuka hatinya, Mark akan mengikuti keinginannya. 

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar sambil kau bermain? Aku ingin mengikuti kehendakmu tapi kepentinganku juga harus dipenuhi," tuntut Mark. Ia menarik kursi kemudian duduk di samping Haechan.

Haechan yang tampak masih asik menekankan-nekan _keyboard_ nya hanya mengangguk asal menjawab Mark. 

Mark tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kelas hari ini kita mulai," ucapnya sambil membuka buku yang ia taruh di pangkuannya. "Karena kau sedang sibuk, aku hanya akan membahas sedikit saja denganmu, setidaknya kita ada pembahasan untuk hari ini. Karena kau tidak bisa membuka buku sekarang, jadi aku akan mendikte materinya,"

"Ya ya ya," cicit Haechan malas.

"Jadi bahasa Inggris itu bersifat kontekstual, yang berarti makna suatu kata bisa berubah menyesuaikan konteks—"

"Contohnya _like_ ," saut Haechan. Oh ayolah, ia sudah master di bagian itu. Padahal selama ini Mark terus menyumpal otaknya dengan _tenses-tenses_ rumit yang membuat otaknya panas, namun mengapa hari ini guru lesnya itu malah memberikannya materi dasar yang _easy-peasy_? Haechan tak akan bisa bertahan di dunia per-game-an jika tidak tau sistem dasar bahasa Inggris itu! "Yang lain, aku sudah master," ketus Haechan.

Mark mengerutkan alisnya menatap kesombongan muridnya ini. Memang, materi yang ia dikte barusan adalah materi sepele. Tapi kadang hal yang sepele itulah yang sering terlewat oleh atensi kita, terutama Haechan. Mark sudah berapa kali melihat Haechan terus tertukar penggunaan dari _'home'_ dan _'house'_. Dan juga, tak mungkinkan ia menyuruh Haechan belajar dan mencatat _tenses-tenses_ dalam keadaan sekarang, dimana anak muridnya itu masih terfokus terpaku pada layar komputernya.

"Baiklah," ucap Mark. "Coba kau aplikasikan contoh yang tadi sudah kau sebut ke dalam dua buah kalimat dengan makna yang berbeda," perintah Mark.

Ada sekitar setengah menit Mark menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Haechan, namun muridnya itu sama sekali tak berkutik dari layar komputernya. Mark menatap Haechan tajam. Menutup bukunya kuat, membuat suara berdentum lumayan kuat terdengar dari bukunya yang lumayan tebal. 

Haechan terlonjak. Ia lalu dalam sekali lirikan menyadari tatapan tajam Mark. Ia kembali menatap layar PC nya fokus sambil menjawab.

_"I like you,"_

Mark mengerutkan dahinya terkejut. "Kau suka aku?" 

"Bukan!" Panik Haechan. Ia menatap Mark sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke PC nya. "Eh iya benar itu artinya, tapi itu cuma contoh!" Serunya. Mark dapat melihat tatapan panik terpancar dari lirikan sekilas Haechan tadi. Mark juga dapat melihat telinga Haechan yang mulai memerah. 

Mark berdehem. Muridnya ini ... sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aku sedang tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu, ya, Mark Lee," tambah Haechan lagi dengan muka yang semakin merah. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. 

"Baiklah," berdehem, ia berujar. Seperti Mark yang biasanya, ia tetap berusaha profesional melanjutkan kepentingannya, walaupun jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat seakan akan meledak. "Sebenarnya aku lebih mengharapkan kau menggunakan kata homonim seperti _'home'_ dan _'house'_ karena kata tersebut sangat rentan akan kesalahan—tapi contohmu sudah benar. Jadi sekarang kalimat yang kedua ...."

_"Yours look like a banana,"_

"Eh?" Suara terkesiap langsung terdengar keluar dari mulut Mark.

 _'yours'? 'banana'?_ Punyanya, _banana?_ _Punyanya?_

Di situasi seperti ini, otak Mark—seperti yang tidak biasanya—mulai berpikiran ke arah yang tidak sebenarnya. Pikirannya mengabur memikirkan seribu satu makna dari kalimat Haechan tersebut. Namun di antara sebegitu banyak makna yang ia pikirkan, ada satu makna yang langsung membuat otaknya mati rasa ketika memikirkannya.

"Kau seperti pisang maksudnya!" Seruan Haechan membangunkan Mark dari pikiran dalamnya. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya cepat kemudian menatap Haechan.

"Kalimatmu salah, makanya maknanya rancu. Lagian kenapa aku mirip pisang?"

Haechan dalam fokus bermain game-nya mendecih. "Tidak ada, random saja. Memangnya kau berfikir maknanya apa, sampai merenung begitu?"

"Seharusnya kalimatnya seperti ini, _you look like a banana_ ," tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Haechan sebelumnya, Mark berujar. Tentu saja ia mengalihkan topik. Mau dibawa kemana mukanya jika Haechan tau Mark berpikir penisnya lah yang Haechan maksud mirip dengan pisang ....

 _well, technically_ , penis mark memang sepanjang eumm ... pisang. Tapi tetap saja HAECHAN KAN BELUM PERNAH MELIHATNYA!

"... sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau merenung lagi," suara kekehan Haechan terdengar, membuat Mark mengerjapkan matanya lagi lalu menatap anak muridnya yang tengah menatapnya juga. _Apa gamenya sudah selesai?_

"T-tidak ada," jawab Mark. 

"Apa kau gugup karena _'i like you'_ tadi, tapi itu kan hanya contoh!" Dengus Haechan. "Padahal ketika aku benar-benar bermaksud bilang _'i like you'_ kepada dirimu, kau malah menolakku. Ketika aku tak benar-benar bermaksud, kau malah gugup seperti ini. Padahal aku tadi sudah panik takut kau akan menolakku lagi, rupanya malah dirimulah yang bereaksi berlebihan. Menyebalkan. Mark Lee, _you hypocrite!_ "

Tidak. Bukan itu. Tentu saja bukan itu. Mark Lee bukan gugup karena _'i like you'_ , oh, ia sudah lebih dari tau perasaan anak muridnya itu. Tapi tentu saja—tentu saja kalian tau 'kan dia gugup karena apa.

"Kan kau merenung lagi," decak Haechan. "Aku tadi benar-benar tidak bermaksud bilang _'i like you'_. Tapi kau tau kan aku memang suka kepadamu, tapi kau terus menolakku! Tapi kalau kau mau—"

"Gamenya sudah selesai?" Mark menarik nafasnya memotong perkataan Haechan. Ia harus memotongnya sebelum muridnya itu berbicara tak jelas lebih jauh lagi. 

Dapat Mark lihat muka Haechan memasam marah. "Sudah dari tadi!" Serunya. 

"Hasilnya?"

"Aku kalah!" Frustasi Haechan. "Kau terlalu dalam melamun sampai tak mendengar umpatan frustasiku tadi!"

Mark terkekeh. "Kalau memang tidak bakat ya—"

"Mark _Ssaem!_ Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ke muridmu sendiri?! Kau mematahkan semangat muridmu, meremehkan masa depan muridmu, Mark _Ssaem!_ "

"Pelan-pelan Haechan, itu hanya game. Lagian, ada baiknya kalau kau belajar saja denganku tadi daripada bermain game yang ujung-ujungnya kau kalah,"

"Hanya game?! Mark _Ssaem_ , ini turnamen!" 

"Apa kau dapat uang dari turnamen itu?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu apa yang kau dapat?"

Suasana hening. Muka masam Haechan tampak menjeda berpikir. " _Ranking_. Aku akan dapat top score dan bisa masuk tim yang lebih baik—ah sudahlah! Orang tua sepertimu mana mengerti hal seperti ini,"

"Aku juga main game kau tau," kekeh Mark.

"Pemain _Candy Crush_ tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar gamer!" Lengking Haechan. "Sudah. Aku capek dan kesal. Aku mau tidur," ia berdiri dari duduknya di kursi gamenya kemudian berjalan melewati Mark yang masih duduk di samping meja gamingnya.

Mark juga ikut berdiri kemudian mengikuti Haechan ke tempat tidurnya. "Jamku masih ada," ucapnya. Ia membuka tasnya yang ada di ujung ranjang kemudian menyodorkan beberapa kertas ke arah Haechan yang sudah menatapnya jengah. "Aku akan memberimu tugas—"

"Mark!" Haechan cepat-cepat memotong. Apa Mark tak melihat tampang kusutnya sekarang? "Lebih baik aku berbuat dosa daripada harus mengerjakan soal-soal _tenses_ pemberianmu sekarang," ringisnya.

Mark melotot. Berbuat dosa. Ia tentu saja tau apa arti kata tersebut. Itu adalah—

_Cup!_

Ciuman.

Menjinjitkan kakinya, Haechan mencium pipi Mark sekilas. Membuat yang lebih tua langsung membeku di tempat.

Haechan terkekeh. Melihat wajah Mark memerah dan diam membeku di tempat adalah kesukaannya. Sebenarnya sebuah gombalan ringan sudah bisa membuat Mark-memerah-dan-terdiam-membeku, tapi untuk kali ini kasusnya sedikit berbeda. Efek yang ditinggalkan gombalan hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Mark kembali menggurui dan memberinya _tenses-tenses_ menyebalkan untuk dikerjakan. Namun sebuah ciuman bisa memberikan efek mahadahsyat yang bisa saja membuat otak Mark membeku hingga 5 hari lamanya— _well_ , ini pernah terjadi ketika Haechan tak sengaja mencium bibir Mark ketika ia mabuk, dan kata teman sekamar Mark, Mark langsung tidak masuk kelas kuliahnya selama 5 hari setelah hari itu—dan Haechan butuh efek itu sekarang. Ia butuh istirahat, dan sebuah kecupan di pipi sudah cukup kan untuk membuat Mark terdiam? 

"Aku tau aku butuh belajar karena 5 bulan lagi aku sudah harus tes masuk universitas. Tapi Mark _Ssaem_ , apa aku boleh istirahat? Aku capek," dengan mata berbinar, Haechan menatap tepat ke arah Mark yang memerah dan kentara sekali sedang gugup.

Oh. Gila. Tentu saja Mark tak bisa menolak tatapan memohon dan manis tersebut. Dengan segenap jiwanya, Mark pun mengangguk.

Haechan bersorai kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia berguling-guling senang kemudian kembali menatap Mark yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke dirinya. "Mau bergabung?" Tanya Haechan.

Mark terdiam, tampak menimbang.

"Orang tuaku lagi di Shanghai kalau kau lupa," 

Berangkat dari satu kalimat tersebut, kaki Mark pun bergerak, menaiki kasur kemudian badannya langsung dipeluk erat oleh Haechan. Siapalah Mark, tentu saja ia tak bisa menolak pelukan hangat tersebut. 

Haechan terkekeh mencium wangi cologne Mark memenuhi badannya. "Mark, apa tidak bisa kita pacaran sekarang saja? Menunggu diriku masuk universitas dahulu baru kau akan berpacaran denganku, itu bukannya terlalu kejam? Nanti kita akan terpisah jauh, Mark Lee, aku akan merindukanmu seperti akan mati! Aku sudah menunggu hampir 2 tahun. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Cuma sisa 5 bulan lagi, itu bukan apa-apa—"

"Yang menunggu di sini bukan cuma dirimu saja, Haechan," Mark melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menatap Haechan yang mendusal di dada bidangnya. "Aku juga menunggu. Maka dari itu jangan kecewakan aku, jangan kecewakan orangtuamu. Aku tak ingin menganggu studimu,"

Haechan menegakkan kepalanya dari dusalannya. Ia menatap Mark bingung. "Tapi kau guruku, bagaimana caranya kau bisa menganggu studiku?!"

"Bayangkan jika kita pacaran sekarang, bukannya belajar, mungkin kau akan menciumiku seharian,"

Haechan terkikik geli. "Tau dari mana aku akan terus mencium dirimu? Aku akan tetap belajar kok, jangan khawatir!"

"Jadi tadi itu apa?" Senyum Mark.

Bibir Haechan mendecak sebal. "Aku jarang menciummu kau tau! Terakhir kali 2 bulan yang lalu. Jadi tidak ada alasan ciuman— _humph!_ "

Mark menjepit gemas bibir Haechan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, membuat ocehan sang murid terhenti. Ia melakukannya secara impulsif, entahlah, jarinya hanya terangkat sendiri berusaha menggapai bibir kenyal yang ... sangat mematikan itu. 

Hanya beberapa detik akhirnya Mark melepaskan jepitannya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Kau kejam!" Ringis Haechan. "Aku tarik kata-kataku. Aku tak ingin berkencan dengan dirimu, sampai kapanpun! Lebih baik aku dijodohkan daripada harus berkencan denganmu, Mark Lee menyebalkan!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendaftar jadi daftar jodohmu ke orangtuamu. Kau tau, mereka lumayan suka kepadaku,"

Haechan mendelik. "Lupakan! Aku mau tidur!" Ucapnya lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut tebal. "Kau pulang saja, menyebalkan,"

Mark terkekeh. Oke, dia diusir. Menuruti kata Haechan, ia dengan kaki gemetar (yang tentu saja kalian tau karena apa, _hint_ : dosa) mulai berdiri dari kasur empuk Haechan. Mengemas barangnya, ia bersiap untuk membuka pintu kamar Haechan. Namun singkapan kuat selimut Haechan mengejutkan Mark, membuat ia berbalik kemudian mendapati Haechan tengah menatapnya dengan muka jengkel. Mark pikir ia sudah tidur.

"Kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Iya," angguk Mark. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan di sini? Walaupun jam mengajarnya masih ada, tapi ia sudah memberikan Haechan izin untuk beristirahat. Juga, bukannya Haechan tadi sudah mengusirnya. Dan juga ... _damn_. Mark tak bisa berlama-lama berduaan dengan suasana ingin dimanja bersama Haechan. Bahaya.

"Oke, pergilah," cicit Haechan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa ... _eum_ ... kau tau, Dery temanku, dia sudah punya pacar, Xiaojun ... aku tidak tau kau kenal apa tidak, tapi ... karena itu aku juga ingin punya pacar, apalagi di masa sulit menuju tes universitas ini ... kadang aku iri melihat Dery dan Xiaojun menghabiskan waktu mereka saling menelpon hingga tengah malam, aku juga ingin ... maka dari itu ...."

Mark tersenyum menatap Haechan yang tampak sedih. Menjauhkan tangannya dari knop pintu, Mark berjalan ke arah kasur Haechan. I berdiri di samping kasur Haechan, menatap wajah bingung Haechan yang mengarah ke arahnya. Haechan mendudukkan diri bersamaan dengan Mark yang mengusap poni legamnya singkat. _"You silly,_ " senyum Mark. "Kau bisa melakukan itu semua denganku kapan saja. Mau kau menelponku sampai larut pagi pun aku akan tetap ada. Jangan iri dengan orang lain, kau dan mereka punya kisah tersendiri,"

Haechan menggenggam tangan Mark. "Bahkan kalau orangtuaku benar-benar mengirimku ke Kanada kau akan tetap ada?"

Mark tersenyum kecil. Alasan Haechan belajar bahasa Inggris dengan sungguh-sungguh adalah karena ia akan dikirim berkuliah ke Kanada oleh orangtuanya. Keluarga kaya pebisnis, biasalah, mereka mengharapkan Haechan dapat melanjutkan bisnis mereka.

Mark mengusap tangan Haechan kemudian berucap, "aku akan menyusulmu," senyumnya kemudian pamit meninggalkan Haechan yang terlelap setelah ia usap beberapa kali kepalanya.

Kadang, alasan Mark tak ingin memberikan afeksi yang berlebih kepada Haechan selain karena status mereka yang masih guru-murid adalah karena Mark tak ingin menganggu masa depan Haechan. Mark tau, jika hubungan ini serius, maka kedepannya mereka akan sama-sama sakit. Mark tak ingin hal itu terjadi, Mark takut. Biarlah ia memberikan sebatas afeksi yang tampak tak serius kepada Haechan. Biarlah nanti waktu yang akan menjawab semua perasaan terlarang namun manis milik mereka.

Ini bukan seperti Mark tak menyukai Haechan. Oh ayolah, hanya orang bodoh yang berpikir Mark tak menyukai Haechan (Mark bahkan sudah mengakuinya sendiri _lol_ di hadapan Haechan) tapi, kau tau, kadang ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai sesuatu, dan sekali lagi, biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab kisah mereka. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. keknya ao3 memang jadi gudang oneshoot aku ya wkwkwkkw aku nagih banget nulis di sini huhuhuhu gimana nih :" tapi beneran, making a random oneshoot memang stress divertion banget hshshhshs
> 
> it's been a long time since aku nulis percakapan dengan bahasa baku hshshhshshs tiba-tiba kaku banget but yeah hopefully u enjoy it :"
> 
> anyway, comment and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> with love, baelinsh.


End file.
